His Plea
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: Spoilers for Ch. 101 (kinda) What happened behind those closed doors when Meliodas went into the princess' room to wake her up with his plea. He starts roaming through his thoughts when surrounded by silence in the room.


**His Plea**

"Meliodas, you better not do anything to Elizabeth-chan!" the revived, and smaller, version of Hawk yelled from a tall sorceress.

"Yeah, yeah." The emerald-eyed blond waved over his shoulder, dismissing the overprotective pig's words as he made his way to the princess' chambers.

Softly closing the door behind him, silence surrounded him. Besides the gentle breeze blowing through the curtains and the soft breaths of the silver-haired girl on the bed, a calming silence hovered over Meliodas.

The blond captain walked to the princess' bedside, always having his eyes set on her peaceful face. With silence continuing to envelope them and a deep caring stare on her, Meliodas began thinking about Elizabeth.

He was drawn to her the moment he set eyes on her. He was drawn to her resolve to find the other Sins. He was drawn to how much effort she put for others before herself. To her will to protect the kingdom.

It was her will that made him stay with her. Elizabeth, a young girl, was putting her well being and life on the line to save the kingdom with the Seven. The girl kept going well pass her limits to protect her people, her family…The seven criminals that were putting their lives on the line for the kingdom…For her.

He knelt down beside the silver-haired princess. Meliodas had his arms propped up on the mattress with his head leaning his palms. His ears were trained on her soft breaths. His nose set on her sweet scent of orange blossoms. His eyes targeting her gently pretty face.

Meliodas knew there was no seat reason to _why_ he was here. At the moment, King and Gowther were because of the princess while Diane and Ban were because their captain was, Merlin was because she was joining them for a while. But…why was _he _here?

Because his dear friend, the king of Liones, was in danger? That the kingdom needed the power of the Seven? To clear their names? Was it because of the fact—

_No_, Meliodas calmly thought. Taking her hand and gently stroking it, Meliodas set his other hand on her silky hair. _It's something simpler than that._

It was because of her. Princess Elizabeth, the little white-haired girl who was always sticking by the king's side, had made him stay with her, simply by making him fall in love with her. That little girl, who grew up to be a courageous, beautiful young woman, had given him a reason to fight for. A reason to live. Meliodas, captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, had falling in love with Elizabeth.

Meliodas had fallen for her the moment he laid eyes on her that day in the bar. Her will and her life was what kept pushing him forward. His desire to protect Elizabeth was always on his mind (well, that and touching her).

He loved her, that's that. And he would always protect her with his life.

"_Elizabeth_," he whispered. His voice quiet and begging for her to wake up. "_If you disappear from my life, I'll have no reason to live…So please…_" his voice nearly cracking, "_l__ive for me._" Meliodas tightened his grasp on her hand.

Silence met his plea.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the unconscious princess laying on the bed. Meliodas felt the same warmth emitting from the light when Elizabeth unleashed her healing powers back on the battlefield. Her wounds steadily healed while being bathed in her warm light.

Meliodas smiled warmly when a sapphire eye fluttered opened and looked around until it locked with his emerald pair. A shy smile formed on her pink lips that match the soft blush slowly appearing on her cheeks.

"Meliodas…sama," Elizabeth said in her soft angelic voice that the captain had waited for and desperately wanted to hear.

"Good morning, My Princess," he responded back with joy evident in his voice and face.

The princess' blush suddenly darkened and began stuttering where as the captain began laughing.

Meliodas knew that she had heard his plea for her to live for him. If Elizabeth didn't, she wouldn't be conscious and flustered. For the time being, what just happened, the captain basically professing his love for the young princess, would remain behind closed doors.

The blond captain was fine with protecting the young silver-haired girl he loved.


End file.
